The present invention relates to telecommunication techniques. More particularly, the present invention provides a single-chip control module or device for an integrated system-on-a-chip configured in communication network and methods thereof.
Over the last few decades, the use of communication networks exploded. In the early days Internet, popular applications were limited to emails, bulletin board, and mostly informational and text-based web page surfing, and the amount of data transferred was usually relatively small. Today, Internet and mobile applications demand a huge amount of bandwidth for transferring photo, video, music, and other multimedia files. For example, a social network like Facebook processes more than 500 TB of data daily. With such high demands on data and data transfer, existing data communication systems need to be improved to address these needs.
Over the past, there have been many types of communication systems and methods. Unfortunately, they have been inadequate for various applications. Therefore, improved methods and systems for optimizing optical communication devices are desired. In particular, a system for storing cryptocurrency wallet and application data securely in the optical layer and a method for communicating the application data through a peer to peer transaction via optical interface are disclosed.